Mob Wars
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: AU!... Jane Rizzoli And Maura Doyle (Isles) are opposite mobsters. Both set to run their family business, the next in line. During the time of prohibition and flappers, what is in store for these two women? It is certainly not acceptable behavior, oh no. The true question at hand is... are they star crossed lovers? 1920's RIZZLES! **One shot**


** Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

Maura was a beautiful woman with divine intelligence. Jane Rizzoli was an Italian goddess. They were good, when they could be at least. It was the roaring 20's after all.

Maura was a trickster that is for sure. Growing up very crudely and boorishly, she could not help but realize she was smart. This intelligence was deceiving however. When she found her real parents, Paddy Doyle and Hope Martin were a couple Mob bosses, well, she joined in the fun. She grew up hearing it all. It would all be hers one day.

Jane Rizzoli was also part of the game. She was next in line for the Rizzoli Empire. Her brothers hated it for her it, she was the oldest and therefore the one to take over the "family business". She was rough.  
They knew that those like Capone and Valentine were good, extensive with their networks, but they were dumb. They let anyone in. These two liked to keep it small. There was no need for a "godfather" cliché type. If that happened it would be their undoing. They kept their endeavors small, but it kept them in business. They would step on each other's toes through, they were the only thing keeping one another from true success. The Rizzoli's needed the Doyle's taken down and the Doyle's needed the Rizzoli's gone.

The mafia was a dangerous place.

"What's eating you?" Her father asked after a normal endeavor in their line in business, usually revolving around torture and then murder after they got what they wanted.

"None of your beeswax."

"I'm your father, not only your father, but family even more so than the others. You are my blood child, don't forget it. You want someone special? More money?"

"Stop it with this baloney pop. You just love to beat your own gums don't you? You may be the big cheese, but what if I just want out?"

"The bull isn't going to get us Jane. The cops are long gone."

"Don't up chuck Janie just because it's not how you swing." Frankie said.

"Yeah don't be a wet blanket Jane." Tommy added.

"Tommy should take over the business. He's a natural."

"You slay me." Her father laughed with. "It's all yours darling."

Jane's mother had long ago died. She saw pictures of her and knew she was a kind spirit.

"Whatever I'm going off."

"Don't get into trouble you hear?"

Jane laughed, how ironic her mob boss father told her to be careful.

She kissed his ring as was expected.

"One of these days I may not come back." She whispered so her brothers would be out of ear shot.

She held on to his hand tighter, adding pressure.

"You'll always come back don't you see?" He pulled her in with her own hand. "I own you, I always have. I give you much more liberty, just be grateful and take what you have while you can. One day I may not be here." He said with a cold and stone voice, emphasizing the word I.  
She left the scene playing with her self, new found spring to her step. She really hated the smell of death so early. She never got herself dirty, just in case. She left that to the men.

Just then she saw this beauty on the sidewalk and crashed right into her. Her kisser was just asking for a meeting. The woman's legs were beautiful.

"Got quite a pair of gams on you doll. For a dame you don't seem so bad not like a flapper at all, not one bit. In a good way though."

"Beat it daddy. You're messing with the wrong chick."

"Hey, hey, I was just trying to be civil here. Applesauce! You just seemed like the bee's knees. Golly-gee… how about a blind date?"

"I know who you are. As long as you don't bump off people I might be interested." The woman smiled.

"I could carry a torch for you easily and I don't crush easy…Miss…?"

"Maura. Just call me Maura." She had the woman in her sights. Jane didn't know that she was Doyle, the enemy.

"Cash or check?" Essentially Jane asked for a kiss.

"Check. Bank's closed." Later was the response.

"You're the cat's meow."

"Well you're the cat's pajamas."

"Ciggy?"

Maura held out a lighter and cigarette.

"Nah."

Jane looped her arm with the others.

"I don't know nothing."

"About what pet?"

"You! Tell me about yourself."

"I don't wanna give you an earful."

"You seem goofy." Jane smiled.

"Know where we could get some hooch?"

This was the time of prohibition and therefore liquor was illegal, the two mob bosses' daughters knew that. This was part of Maura's ruse. She tried to get Jane to lead her to the family's headquarters. Bootleg alcohol was everything during their time.

"Got a thirst don't ya? I got the perfect joint! Come on!" Now Jane grabs her hand and leads her.

"Can I be straight with you? Shoot straight? On the up and up? On the level?"

"Nifty."

"I'm on the lamb."

"Oh, I know."

Jane smirked. Usually she was not this easily infatuated.

"I can't give you want. You're dealing with the devil here. Are you ready to sell you soul? Play with fire?"

Maura leaned and whispered in Jane's ear.

"I already have."

It was followed with a blow.

"Pipe down!" Jane noticed the people in the dirty robber watching. It was hidden secluded, but this was her family's establishment. It was a very delicate situation. Her father didn't know of her, desires.

"I want a sinker. A doughnut sounds divine. Got any in this rag-a-muffin establishment of yours?"

Maura played with Jane's tailored suit and hat. Seduction was always the best way to go about it all. What she did not expect was her own reaction. This had never happened with her previous assignments by her father.

"Yeah. Hey Sammy, one sinker over here, on the house for my lady friend."

Jane winked.

"You seem to be the real McCoy, Rizzoli."

"Ah I'm no dummy either. I can never be made. If you pinch me and send me back to jail, I'll see you there with me."

Jane grabbed Maura's hand tighter this time.

"What do ya mean? What do ya say?"

"I'm no sap, Doyle. I want you and your Klan so scram. Got it? Kapish?"

Jane had seen through her facade? How? Maura was shocked, baffled. No one had ever figured her out before. She was too good for that.

"How did you know?"

"You honestly believe I would not be informed of my arch rival's network? My arch nemesis? You got a lot to learn. I'm no dumb Dora baby doll."

"Ever taken anyone for a ride?"

"Nah but I have used shiv to knock down a few."

"No I mean, spoon with anyone."

Now Jane was taken off guard. She had just called out the other woman.

"What's your game? Now you're messing with the wrong girl."

Maura had the look of seduction on her face one more.

"You intrigue me. I've always loved a…bad boy."

Jane just laughed out loud at what had just been insinuated.

"Oh now you are really barking up the wrong tree."

"What's eating you?"

Her father's words were echoed through this woman's lips which were full of rouge.

"It's a small world. It's a lonely world. That's what is eating me."

"You wanna start over do you? More than anything?"

"Anything."

"You want to touch someone? Have em touch you? Love someone?"

"Not you babe." Jane drew back.

"Aw honey. Why we could be a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Romeo, Romeo where are you Romeo? Is your name Jane? A rose by any other name is just as sweet." Maura giggles at her own joke.

"What light through yonder window breaks?" She points to the window covered up with boards with a few rays of sunlight poking through. "It is the east and Maura is not the sun."

"Ah I'm impressed. Taught you that in school did they?"

"That old tale ends in tragedy, remember?"

"It doesn't have to. They were fools, kids. We are, more mature. We could work together you know, protect one another? We'd make quite a pair I imagine. There would be no good and bad. It would just be us."

"I want out but not like this."

"So you mean to tell me, that if I leaned over and planted one right on you, if I showed you that you actually are starting to drive me crazy, drive me mad, drive me insane, that you would run away from it all, right here? Right now? No regret or doubt in your mind that I could have been, just might have been the best thing to ever happen to you."

Maura drew patterns on Jane's leg while speaking with such passion. Jane was tempted. It took her a moment to compose herself.

"Not a chance. I'm a sucker for a pretty face." She rubs her finger up and down Maura's face, so lightly, so gently, and so delicately that only the two of them could have known. "And boy do you have one."

Maura's face was one of pure pleasure. Mouth open, head back slightly, eyes closed but obviously rolled back in ecstasy.

"I'm not that much of a fool through."

Maura suddenly came back to herself when the hand lowered.

"Duck." She smiles.

"Huh?"

"Duck, I don't want to see that mug get ruined. It's too good of a face." She places her hand under Jane's chin.

Suddenly a bullet flies and knocks Jane's hat right off of her. It wasn't the fuzz, oh no, it was Paddy's boys.

"Come on. That was my favorite lid! You owe me a new hat." She glared at Maura.

"I also just saved your life. I want you to take me."

"What?!" Jane looked around with worry. Maura was NOT doing this right now. She was not being serious. "I don't have time for this!"

"Please?!"

She looked into her eyes, and boy what that a mistake. She WAS a sucker.

Jane did owe her. She made a sound of frustration, trying to play it all off.

"FINE! Let's get out of here! The back way."

Once more Jane grabbed Maura's hand, but they both felt it in that moment, the electricity that ran between them. They had only walked a bit before because the Job the boy's were handling was close by and Jane had left her car parked nearby, so they ran towards it.

"Nice automobile. Leather and all. A girl could get lost in the backseat during one of those drive in movies."

"Don't get any ideas. When you're in our business it comes with perks. You know that."

She motioned to Maura's jewelry.

"What business?"

"The business of not talking. God I can't talk and… I don't know what to do with myself."

"Seen some bad stuff huh?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Remember your first kill?"

This made Jane shake.

"Like yesterday."

"We don't have to be on this side of the law."

"It's all I know. Besides, where would a couple of society out landers like us fit? Look at me Maura. I dress like a man and I act it, but there is no place for a woman like me anywhere."

"Why… why are you telling me this?"

Maura was taken aback by the bluntness and truth behind the words Jane was speaking.

"I, I don't know. As much as I hate to say it, I feel as if I can trust you."

"Even after everything?"

Jane stopped the car by pulling over. She just had to look at the other woman.

"Even after everything." She smiled and looked into those eyes once more. This time she could see they were looking right back, fully, committed.

"They'll hunt us down like dogs. We are dead to them. Your father, my father, they would never understand."

"They don't have to."

"How do I know this isn't a ruse?"

"It's real to me. I was expected to tail you. To make you want me, get you to tell me your secrets."

"And?"

"You made me tell you mine."

"I don't have a beef with you, but don't double cross me."


End file.
